Seconds Choice
by Bob Da Peach
Summary: Everyone who had managed to escape the final assualt of Hogwarts had seen Draco Malfoy betray the Dark Lord and all had watched the Dark Lord give the boy who lived a bone chilling smile before apparating away. Taking the unconcious Draco Malfoy with him.


Everyone had seen it, all the students, teachers, ghosts and even a few of the parents. Everyone who had managed to escape the final assualt of Hogwarts had seen Draco Malfoy betray the Dark Lord.

After hearing word of the planned attack against the school during the Halloween ball and having little to no time to evacuate the entire populace of the school, Albus Dumbledore had given his final great idea. A blood barrier, made from the life of all who lived in the walls of the great and majestic school.  
School already compromised DUmbledore had had little time to find a more suitable ground for the barrier than the great lake.  
As the evacuation commensed Death Eaters had flooded the halls of the wizarding school. Their anger quickly multiplied upon the discovery of the schools evacuation, and soon turned to destroying and killing anything in their wake.  
With only half the school safely esconsed behind the barrier a few decided to stay back and protect those still to make it to the lake. Mostly made of the teachers and older students a 'strike force' if you will it, was made to fight back.

Quickly seperated, and with the vast majority of the schools population already dead or safe behind the barrier most of the force fell back. Of the ones to stay were ones Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottem and Luna Lovegood. With a few students still trickling in the five had decided to stay back.

It was when the trickle had finally stopped and no sound of fighting could any longer be heard from within the halls of the castle that the students decided to finally retreat, but only Neville, Hermione and Ronald had stepped through the barrier and onto their awaiting boat before Luna had been hit by a curse. Boat already retreating due to it's full capacity their was little the three could do.  
Harry, given the choice to protect his unconcious friend or retreat obviously choice to stay and try and protect Luna. Faced with none other than his godfathers killer, Bellatrix Black, Harry fought valiantly. But as the entire school body looked on, unable to do a thing to help, Bellatrix was able to disarm Harry, flinging his wand into the waters of the lake itself.

It was whilst the death eater stood above Harry that the unexpected happened, Draco Malfoy, missing from school for the better part of the year and considered wanted death eater, skidded down the shore of the lake, taking in the scene in an eyeblink the Slytherin sent a body bind hex toward, not Harry, but his own Aunt and fellow death eater Bellatrix Black.  
Whilst the remaining residents of the Hogwarts castle looked on in shocked awe, Draco skidded the rest of the way down the slope, casting a levitating charm on Luna and grabbing the slightly disorientated Harry under the arm and shoving them into a nearby boat.

Harry, noticing that the Malfoy was making no move to follow them into the boat stared up at Draco in confusion.  
"Malfoy?" He questioned groggily, "You coming?"

Sneer instantly back on his face, Draco shook his head adamantly, "Of course not Potter, this is a blood barrier, meaning only that those who made it are able to enter it's confines."  
Hearing yelling from behind, Malfoy took a quick glance over his shoulder to see several Death Eaters racing down the slope to his location. Planting a foot on the boats helm and gave it a firm push, sending it from the muddy shore and through the barrier.

Giving one more smirk to his schooltime rival and ememy, Draco gave a disdaining sniff.  
"Besided Potter, why would I ever want to share a boat with you?"

It was only seconds later that curses started filling the air, rebounding harmlessly off of the barriers walls. After realising the futility of their actions the death eaters attention was turned to that of the youngest Malfoy. As wands were raised in quick retribution, curses already on their wielders tongue. But none ever hit Draco, not because of a lack of aim or even from hesitation. No, all was stopped after hearing a hissed order.  
Startling in it's clarity it echoed across the lake into the ears of all those who were watching.

A hissed order that was bonechilling in it's intensity.

"Leave him. I wish to _talk_ to our young little Malfoy..."

All watched in stunned silence as the Dark Lord himself, walked down the slope to the very edges of the lake, eyes never leaving those of the shaking Malfoy.

All watched as a hand slowly rose form the depths of his robes, clutching his wand in his grasp as he whispered one clear word.

All watched as Draco Malfoy lay writhing on the ground, his pained screams echoing across the lake.

All watched as the curse was released and Draco lay twitching amoungst the mud of the lake.

All watched as death eaters, one by one, stepped foreward to kick or spit on Draco.

All watched his own father deliver a crushing blow to his ribs.

All watched as one by one each death eater apparated away.

All watched as the Dark Lord, the last left on the banks of the Lake, slowly looked across the lake, finding the eyes of Harry Potter.

All watched the Dark Lord give the boy who lived a bone chilling smile before apparating away. Taking the unconcious Draco Malfoy with him.


End file.
